


Let's Misbehave

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for a prompt on the kink meme that asked for Steve going down on Tasha and both parties really enjoying themselves. Natasha is horny and isn’t afraid to say it which leads to gratuitous couch sexytimes. PWP pretty much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> self betad

Natasha had great respect for Agent Coulson. And for her that was saying something: not many people merited even her acknowledgment that they existed, let alone her respect. He was loyal, smart, discreet, and scarily competent as a handler and an agent.

But as she sat in the Avengers latest debriefing she found herself becoming increasingly frustrated with Phil all because of his stupid modifications and design input.

She was thinking of course of Steve’s uniform. Steve Rogers, Captain America, who now had a skin tight outfit to wear in the field that, not beating around the bush, really made his ass look great. She hadn’t been paying that much attention before, but now that they had begun sleeping together, it was kind of hard not to. The few glimpses she had gotten in battle had been tantalizing and as she sat at the table now she couldn’t help but star a little. And when Steve noticed her staring it made him squirm in his seat a little which wasn’t helping.

In short, the black widow was quickly finding herself horny, and looking forward to getting out of S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters and back to Stark Tower for some alone time with her super soldier fuck buddy.

Eventually they were released and after dinner she managed to scare off their teammates so she and Steve could settle down for a movie. Well, Steve thought it was just for a movie… 

Halfway through Natasha had completely stopped watching the screen in favor of fantasizing and scooting closer and closer to Steve; and she could tell the captain’s attention was wavering as well. He kept sending quick glances at her from beneath his lashes and when she perched her chin on his shoulder in an obvious bid for attention, the movie lost. He turned it off quickly and then reached a hand over to cup her hip, tugging at it until she took the hint and swung herself over to straddle his lap.

“You seem a little antsy” Steve said as they sat nose to nose.

“You would be too if you’d been thinking about sex all afternoon” she answered bluntly. She could almost feel the heat rush to his face but he still managed to come back with a small smirk and say,

“Well, I’m sorry about that; a gentleman doesn’t keep a lady waiting.”

She felt his hands move from their place on her hips to run up under her shirt, lightly stroking her sides. He pulled the shirt up with him and tossed it to one side before he began kissing his way down her neck, nibbling at her collarbone. She did the same for him because really stroking those Super Soldier pecs never got old. She unhooked her bra, her nipples peaking in the cool air, sending a shiver al through her. She ran her fingers through his thick blonde hair as the flat of his tongue brushed over her nipple. Soon it was enveloped in the warm heat of his mouth.

While he toyed with her breasts she reached a hand down to unzip her jeans and as he felt her wiggle against him as she pushed them off he smiled against her skin. 

“I know exactly what we should do.” He said with a gorgeous little smile.

And suddenly he flipped her gently over so that she took his place lying back against the couch and he slipped to his knees on the floor. He nudged her legs apart, settling them over his shoulders and started kissing his way down her bare skin. Natasha settled her fingers in his hair and lay back with a satisfied sigh. She let out a small groan as Steve got closer and closer. Finally he kissed her through the soft fabric of her underwear, nudging at her clit in a teasing touch. She knew that he could probably feel that she was already wet. For such an all-american guy, Steve was a surprising tease. He pulled back he panties without taking them off and flicked him tongue against her before he slipped them back into place. She tugged sharply at his hair; it was meant to be a warning, but it really only tugged him closer and she could feel his smile against her. Taking the hint, he took away the final barrier between them and threw it on the floor. 

Her toes curled above his head as he finally licked into her; his mouth was warm and wet and gorgeous and he lapped gently at the sides of her, occasionally ghosting over her clit enough to keep building her arousal over and over. 

“I love eating you out,” he murmured against her, “Wanna sit here for hours just kneeling at your feet and making you moan….love getting you wet and then getting to taste you.”

And oh yeah, apparently Captain America had a mouth on him and that was kind of fucking brilliant. Who knew Steve would be a natural when it came to dirty talk?

When she looked down the view was amazing. She loved being able to watch him, being able to see that beautiful blush on his cheeks, being able to see his muscled arms wrapped around her thighs, holding them open and his fingers digging into her flesh. She looked down the expanse of his bare back and she could see his jeans were riding low, exposing the delectable curve of his ass. 

Finally he started licking long luscious stripes against her clit, curving his tongue around it and flicking it against that perfect spot. Soon her hips were pushing against his face, her finger tightening in his hair until he sucked on her clit and she came, groaning out his name.

Steve let his head rest against her thigh and pulled out his hard length. She could tell he was on the edge. He pulled her close, burying his face in the soft flesh of her stomach as he stroked himself precum leaking onto his fist. And when she leant down to kiss the taste of herself from his lips, he let go, gasping as he came into his hand. 

He started to move to get dressed, but she stopped him, wanting to stay this way for a little while longer.

“But what if someone comes in?” Steve asked.

“Says the guy who just went down on me in full view of the open door.”

Steve looked behind him to see that the door to the hallway was indeed open. He bit his lip in embarrassment.

“Gosh. I uh, didn’t notice.”

“It’s fine, you were otherwise occupied. And besides, if anyone had come in I would have incapacitated them.”

Steve laughed

“I’ve always wanted a dame who would knock a guy out for me.”


End file.
